


Troubled

by TheGoodMadame



Category: Falling in Reverse, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Niall Horans Sister, Undead, Vampires, ronnieradke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodMadame/pseuds/TheGoodMadame
Summary: Natalie Horan, killed at the hands of her brother, but revived at the hands of none other than Ronnie Radke, has become the greatest fear of One Direction. Now as she holds three of their lives in her hands what will she do with them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back on March 28th, 2016. I thought I had published it on here, but apparently, I did not.

“Natalie, come here now!” My brother and I were the only ones on the tour bus as everyone else had gone out for Nando’s, so I slowly walked over to my brother in fear I had done something wrong that would cause me to be punished again. He pats the spot beside him and I sat down without thinking too much into it since I often get punished when I do. He wrapped his arm around me tightly and pulled me closer to him. I looked up at him to see that he had the expression that meant he wasn’t angry with me for once. I laid my head onto his chest and relaxed my body relishing in this time of peace with my brother. We rarely got moments of pure blissful peace since he had joined up with four other boys to make the band One Direction and since then he had become violent and mean to me unlike when it was just us. I assumed I had just become his punching bag for when he had gotten stressed but the beatings became more frequent and happened even when I did nothing but sit on the couch.

“Do you love me, big brother?” I instantly regretted asking him that as soon as I felt him tense up. He pushed me off into the floor and stood up over me. I prepared myself as I felt his leg move and soon his shoe was buried in my rib cage as he kicked me. I yelped in pain as I fell over on my side and looked up at him with pain in my eyes.

“Don’t ever call me your big brother. I don't love you and I couldn’t care less if you lived or died.” His words broke my heart but I didn’t say anything back to him. Instead I just calmly stood up with tears in my eyes and headed to my bedroom which was at the back of the tour bus. My brother tried calling my name but I just shut my door and locked it behind me as I went to the small table attached to the wall of the tour bus. I could hear the other boys return back to the bus and my brother acted as though nothing had even happened just moments before. I wish for once I could be like my brother and act like my heart wasn’t ripped to shreds by the way he treated me but I couldn’t. Instead, I just sit in my room and add another cut to my already scarred skin.

I pulled out a small tin box which held a small razor taken out of a pencil sharpener and a few individually wrapped alcohol swabs to clean the wound after I made it. I stared down at the blade contemplating just ending my life with one swipe of my blade. My brother wouldn’t even miss me if I did die right here in my room. I stood up from my seat at my desk and walked over to my bed with my razor in my hand.

I heard the tour bus startup and watched the shadow’s shift as the bus moved. I laid out my arm straight and drug the razor quickly against the upper part of my arm to make a couple of test cuts. I watched the blood well up at the edge of the cut ready to spill over and dragged the razor harder across my wrist. My wrist split open as the razor separated the skin of my wrist after I had dragged the razor over it. I laid back in my bed and covered my body as I got comfortable to go to sleep. I wondered how long it would be before they finally found my body in here as I watched my blood seep out on the bed. I started feeling lightheaded as I got myself comfortable in my bed and closed my eyes feeling exhaustion overcome my body and take me into dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Niall, did something happen between you and your sister?” I looked over at Harry and shook my head.

“No, why do you ask?” Louis sat down on the other side of me and looked towards me the same way the others did. They all knew about me hitting her on the occasion and although they didn’t like that I did they never tried to stop me because she was my sister. I glanced towards my sister’s room thinking about the fact that I haven’t seen her in almost twelve hours. I figured she was just mad at me but even then she never came out to eat or use the bathroom as she normally did. I thought about what I said to her earlier despite knowing my sister suffered from depression and immediately panic rose in my heart.

“Normally she greets us once we come home but she didn’t this morning. And we haven’t seen her leave her room, not even to eat or drink.” Harry brought up a good point.

“Yeah, come to think of it she didn’t answer when I knocked on her door earlier. I assumed you two were fighting again and she wanted to be left alone.” Louis added.

I stood up from the couch without answering the boys and knocked on her door. When I didn’t hear her answer or any movement from within the room my heart leaped. I kicked open the door hearing protests from the other boys and looked around. I saw her laying on the bed but when she didn’t stir from the sound of the door I ripped the blanket off of her. Immediately tears welled up in my eyes as I realized why I hadn’t heard from her all day. 

“Hey Niall what’d you- oh my god! Natalie!” Harry ran to her side and checked for a pulse. I couldn’t believe that my sister had committed suicide and I knew I was to blame. I fell back against the doorframe with my head on my knees as I sobbed heavily. Harry couldn’t find a pulse as he laid her back down and covered her with a clean white sheet. I know he wasn’t going to be able to save her because god knows how long ago she had cut her wrist because I was too caught up in myself to care about her.

_“Do you love me, big brother?”_

“Natalie...I love you so much….I’m so sorry I didn’t mean it…” The boys surrounded me and looked down at me with sympathy; except Harry. He looked at me with more rage than anyone could possibly fathom.

“What the fuck did you say to her Niall?!” Harry exploded as he balled his fists up, “What did she supposedly do to deserve your ‘rage’ this time?!” I prepared myself for the worst as I looked up at my friends.

“I-I told her that I didn’t love her...and that I wouldn’t care if she lived or died...all she did was call me her brother…”

_“Don’t ever call me your big brother. I don't love you and I couldn’t care less if you lived or died.”_

The look she had given me broke my heart. I knew I didn’t mean a damn thing I had said to her but I still couldn’t help but feel so incredibly angry at her for nothing. Harry punched me right in the side of my face again and again until my nose was bleeding and my cheek as bruised. I had never seen him as angry as he was at the moment. Liam left the room before coming back as the bus slowed to a stop on the side of the road; he had a phone in his hand as he called the police to report her dead body. Louis yanked me up and took me off the bus to a truck stop that was a five-minute walk from where we had stopped to clean up my face.

“Why do you do it, Niall? Do you feel happy when you make her cry under you?” I shook my head.

“I don’t know, I hate seeing her hurt and now I’ve killed her. I told our parents that I would protect her with my life if she came with me as we traveled but now, I have to go home and tell them that I caused their only daughter to commit suicide by abusing her...I might not come back from my home…” I heard a small click behind me and felt something sharp poking into my back. I glanced back at Louis to see he had his head down but he was holding a knife. I silently pleaded with him to do it but he couldn’t as he put his knife away.

“Louis…”

“I want to do it...I want to give you the same pain you gave her...but I can’t…” I turned to face him and hugged him tightly. He finally let go of the tears he had been holding as we watched the police come and take away her body. This was really happening; I killed my sister.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes to find myself in pitch black darkness; I tried to move only to feel that I was in a solid wooden box which allowed no light in. I panicked as I started pushing against the lid and felt what I assumed to be dirt leak in. I screamed as I realized I was buried in some kind of box which as my eyes adjusted it began to look more like a cheaply made coffin. I thought back to the recent events and remembered slicing my wrist in my room on my brother’s band’s tour bus. I looked down at my arm as I could now fully see in the dark and noticed the pale and gaping wound on my wrist. I looked up at the lid of my coffin when the sounds of scratching came from outside my coffin. Something hit the lid hard and I heard someone yell in success. I worried that someone was robbing my grave until the lid of my coffin was opened to reveal one person I thought I would never see again: Ronnie Radke, front-man of Falling in Reverse.

Ronnie held his hand out to me to help me up but I hesitated. All of this was confusing me as I knew I had died, yet here I was moving and breathing as though nothing happened.I eventually took Ronnie’s hand with a small blush on my cheeks an looked up at him. He rubbed my cheek causing butterflies to flutter through my stomach as if startled.

“H-How am I alive? I did die right?” Ronnie nodded.

“I saved you. It’s a little hard to explain but to put it simply, I’m not human. The closest thing to my species would be a vampire but I can revive the dead as long as they aren’t too far gone when I do it. I’ve been at your grave every day for almost four months and I was about to give up when I heard your scream.”

“Why..Why did you save me?” Ronnie rubbed his head.

“We, I guess Vampires, have one person in the world that we are meant to be with. It’s like the human version of a soul-mate but for us, once we’ve found our mate we become almost invincible unless our mate is killed. And when our mate is killed we suffer inexplicable pain that won’t go away no matter how hard we try. Ever since our concert where we met you and your brother I knew you were my mate and when you died, I felt it hit me right in my heart weakening me.”

“So I’m like you? A vampire type creature.” He nodded again biting his lip, “What about my brother?”

“You can never return to him. Sometimes we can get extremely hungry and attack anyone that’s around us until we feed. If I’m not with you then you could accidentally kill him or any of One Direction. Should any of them approach you realizing who you are I want you to run away to me and since we’re mates you’ll always know where I am.” I nodded. Ronnie lifted my head for me to look at him and pressed his lips softly to mine. I closed my eyes and leaned into him as the world around us felt like it was spinning.  
When he pulled away we were back on the Falling in Reverse tour bus with his fellow band members eyeing us. Ronnie pulled me back into his lap as he sat down on the couch startling me. I heard One Direction be mentioned on the TV and turned to see them walking onto the stage for an interview. My brother looked like he’d been doing a lot of drugs as his eyes had become puffy and irritated. As the interviewer asked about Niall’s home life he snapped and yelled at them in return. I clenched my fist as my brother had become so broken without me and he didn’t deserve to live the life he had been given. The pain he felt was because of his own idiotic actions and no one could save him from himself.

Ronnie winced in pain as my nails dug into his leg and turned off the TV. The one next to us, Zakk, looked at me with concern as he saw the expression on my face.

“Are you okay, Natalie?” I nodded as I released Ronnie’s leg.

“I was just thinking about how he deserved every fucking ounce of pain he was suffering. I hope that one day they find him dead of an overdose on the fucking floor because that’s what he deserves. He’s used me as his little punching bag for years but now he’s become a punching bag for everyone including his own damn self. What more could I ask for?” I chuckled darkly.

“Well, Ronnie, you couldn’t have found a more like-minded mate.” He nodded in response to Zakk with a chuckle.

“She certainly is perfect.” Ronnie planted a soft kiss to my neck as I laid back against him and closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked up behind Ronnie and snaked my arms around his chest with my head laying on the back of his left shoulder. He smiled and pulled me around in front of him so he was holding me in front of a body-length mirror. I marveled at how much I had changed in just one week of being with Ronnie instead of my family. I had dyed my hair into a deep jet black and wore smoky cat-eye makeup that rarely ever left my grey-blue eyes. Ronnie kissed my neck as his hands traveled along the baby blue silk dress that hung onto my curvy hips. I chuckled as he gently tickled my sides.

A knock came at the door and Zakk opened it with a sheepish grin, “sorry to interrupt lovebirds but we’ve gotta go.” I threw a pillow at Zakk before he closed the door and I looked up at Ronnie with a pout.

“Awh, I know my beautiful princess but he’s right we’ve gotta get going.” I slid on my matching baby blue stilettos and walked out of our room with Ronnie then out of the bus and down to the gala where the dinner party was being held. I sniffed the air and growled under my breath as I smelt Harry Styles nearby.

“R-Ronnie...I’m getting hungry.” His eyes widened as he knew what I meant. His hand tightened around mine as we entered the dinner party and all the smells that enveloped me were driving me off the wall. I remember what Ronnie had told me earlier in the week about this party and I tried to focus on only his scent. I caught the scent of another vampire walking towards us and looked up to see Andy, frontman of Black Veil Brides, high-fiving Ronnie. I smiled and introduced myself to Andy as calmly as I could and he looked at Ronnie in amazement.

“You finally found your mate and it’s none other than Niall Horan’s sister. There have been rumors floating around the music industry that Simon covered up your death Natalie, he’s been telling everyone that you simply went on vacation and wouldn’t be joining them back on tour.”

“Not that much of a surprise, but as you can see by his ugly scar across my wrist I am indeed dead, well, undead.”

“I doubt anyone believed him seeing as Niall has changed dramatically.” Ronnie shrugged.

“Ronnie I need some air. This is a little overwhelming.” Ronnie looked down at me and nodded.

“Be careful, Natalie. Remember run should anyone approach you and we’ll deal with your problem as soon as we get back on the bus.” I nodded and walked outside faster than what a human could walk. I cursed myself under my breath hoping that no one had seen me as I slipped quietly into an alleyway beside the gala and took deep breaths. I caught wind of a familiar scent and turned to see Harry Styles looking at me in disbelief.

“No...No...You’re dead...This isn’t possible…” I jumped on top of Harry with my fangs growing and looked down at him with a hungry, animalistic, expression. He tried escaping me but I grabbed him by the wrists and shoved his arms back with an abnormal force which fractured his wrists. He yelled out in pain as tears welled up in his eyes and looked up at me.

“Please...Natalie...please don’t do this to me…” I ignored Harry as I punctured his neck with my teeth and began drinking from him. Harry was screaming and struggling underneath me until I felt something sharp be buried into my back. I got off Harry and turned to see Louis standing there shaking as he looked down at Harry. I tried to move but felt Harry grip onto my leg and pull me down to the ground. He crawled on top of me as I fell onto my stomach and yanked the knife out of my back before flipping me over. My brother ran into the alleyway and froze as he saw Harry stab the knife down into my neck as I gasped in pain and choked on blood.

_Ronnie! Zakk! Andy! Anyone I need help!_

I looked up as Harry was flung off of me and the others were pinned hard against the wall. I could barely make out the tattooed arms that held me and curled up against Andy. I started fading in and out until I felt Andy gently pat my cheek to wake me back up.

“Natalie, I have to ask you to do something you might think is gross okay?” I nodded shakily.

Andy braced himself against the wall so he wouldn’t fall and held his arm out in front of my mouth. I knew what he was having me do so I sat up and gently bit into his arm to feel the blood pouring into my mouth. I felt my wounds healing as Andy’s blood flowed through my throat. He pulled away as I was finally able to stand up and it was my turn to hold him up as he seemed to be a bit paler.

I turned to One Direction and glared specifically at Niall, “do you see what you’ve caused me to be?” They looked away not wanting to see me with Harry’s blood all over my mouth. Ronnie looked at me as if asking what I wanted to do with them and I sighed.

“I want them to come with us because I know they have big mouths and I don’t want to risk anything. This is my fault so they should be my burden.” Ronnie walked over to me as Zakk yanked up Harry and Niall from the floor. Louis was grabbed by Ashley, a member of Black Veil Brides, after having tried running away from us. Ronnie looked down at me and kissed me tenderly which I returned happily.

“This isn’t your fault, Natalie. I should’ve taken you right there and then to get blood but I didn’t, and that makes me a bad creator.” I kissed him again to shut him up and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Harry becoming furious.

“Let's get back to the tour bus because I could seriously use a shower. Andy, Ashley, you two wanna hang out with us for a little while?” They both nodded and I smiled at them both as we set off for the bus with three new prisoners joining us.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been about two weeks since the incident at the gala. We had finally arrived back at what I learned was going to be my home from now on and I loved it. It was a beautiful gold and white two-story mansion that radiated elegance with its fine architecture and extravagant chandeliers that adorned the ceiling of practically every room. I was amazed by my new home and couldn’t wait to begin my new life as Ronnie’s vampire mate and queen of what I came to learn was Ronnie’s coven which of course featured his own band members and those of Black Veil Brides. I was taken to my room by Ronnie who had the boys bring my old family behind me. I began feeling hungry again as I hadn’t fed since that night fearing what I had become. The fear was short lived when Ronnie reminded me of why I’m glad to be alive; even if I am still technically dead. Ronnie brought me Niall and gently scratched the side of Niall’s neck just enough to let the scent of his blood catch my nose. My fang grew in size as I grabbed Niall by the throat and buried my teeth into his jugular. I drank enough to get my fill but had his blood on my fangs as I pulled away and threw him down at the foot of my bed.

I looked down at my pathetic brother as he laid on the floor at the end of my bed. I wiped his blood away from my mouth and chuckled as he whimpered for me to let him go. I relished in seeing my brother and his friends in pain after what they had done to me. I know that Louis and Harry never played a hand in my suicide but they were fully aware of what my brother did to me behind closed doors and did nothing to help me, even when witnessing Niall laying his hands on me they didn’t once think to help me. Liam was the only one who ever tried to help me when Niall was hurting me and that soon lead to a gap in their relationship. Niall blamed that on me too, not wanting to take responsibility for what he was doing, because in his eyes it was everyone else’s fault that he was abusive. Not his.

“Where is daddy directioner anyways?” Niall struggled to regain his breath as his wounds closed on his neck from my saliva.

“He left us...He didn’t like what we had become and what Simon made us say to cover up your death.” I smiled softly, I noticed a dog tag that hung on his neck which held an unfamiliar family crest and bent down to him. I lifted up the dog tag which immediately burned my hand as I held it but I fought against the pain.

“Ronnie, is this the crest you spoke to me about?” Ronnie looked down at it and I maneuvered my shirt sleeve to stop the burn in my hand.

“That is, yes.” I shook my head and sighed as I looked down at the crest on Niall’s neck.

“You always do get involved with the wrong people.” Ronnie handed me a pocket knife as I tore Niall’s shirt open. He looked up at me in fear as I straddled his waist and flipped the knife open.

“Natalie, please, they said they had a cure for you!”

“How long have you known that I was back, Niall?”

“Since Ronnie pulled you from your grave; I was coming to visit and saw you two kissing.”

“Niall, if they are to cure her vampirism, which I’ll tell you right now is physically impossible, she would go back to being a corpse. She wouldn’t continue living because by turning her, I’m the only thing keeping her alive. Which also means that if I die then she does too.” Niall looked at him with surprised as Ronnie’s voice was malicious.

“I don't think I’d be want to be without Ronnie anyway and you becoming a member of the White Blood Hunters means that I now have to kill you, to protect my coven and my love.”

“Natalie.” I looked back to Ronnie as he whispered in my ear and I smirked. I looked back at Niall and lifted him towards me before biting into his neck and releasing my venom into his body. I dropped him and watched him writhe in pain as the venom tore through his body and knocked him out.

“Welcome to our world, Niall.” I walked away with Ronnie as Niall began to change.


	6. Chapter 6

I stood by Niall’s side as he started to wake up from his change and look around. His eyes widened as he was seeing the world through his fledgling eyes. His fangs were in full feeding mode as he looked around for something that would quench his newfound thirst. I pointed towards Harry who ran to cower in the corner of the room as Niall started to stalk towards him. Harry shook his head no and began shaking as he pleaded me to stop Niall from killing him. I never planned on letting Niall kill Harry but of course, he didn’t know that. Niall pounced on him and ripped into his throat causing Harry to gargle his blood in pain. After I decided that Niall had enough I flung him off of Harry and knelt down in front of him.

“Harry, I need you to go to sleep and you’ll wake up feeling much better. Okay?” Harry nodded as he was too weak from blood loss to resist sleep anyways. I leaned down to him and bit into his throat to release my venom. I could hear Niall whimpering behind me as he came down from his thirst. I lifted up Harry and gently placed him in my bed, I tucked him in and gently cleaned the blood off of him from Niall feeding on him. Niall had stopped sobbing as he watched me take care of Harry and smile down at him.

“Natalie?” I looked towards Niall.

“Hm?” He looked up at me as he carefully formed his sentence in his mind.

“Why...Why did you really make me attack, Harry?” I chuckled softly as I sat down beside Niall on the floor.

“I love him, not like that but, as I once loved you. Harry did nothing wrong but because you have gotten involved with the White Blood’s he was bound to be killed. At least like this, I’ll have to be killed before he will die.”

Niall thought more about his next question, “since you are a revived corpse you can’t be cured, but, should Harry want to be, he can be cured right?” I nodded.

“Yeah, he could be cured and go back to live as normal as if nothing ever happened. It’s just…” I looked up at the tapered ceiling and sighed, “they lied to you, Niall. They're trying to use you to get to the head of this coven now that they’ve become aware that I joined it.” He sighed.

“I realize that now..” I chuckled sadly.

“It’s probably too late, they'll be coming for me and Ronnie shortly because we’re the heads of this coven. You’ve killed a lot of people, Niall. Even though they’re no longer human, we are still very much the person we were before we were turned, being this thing doesn’t change who you are.” Niall laid his head on my shoulder as we sat in a moment of silence. I looked towards Harry and sighed because if I am to fall to these hunters than Harry and Niall will both die. I worried if I had made a terrible mistake turning them both instead of killing them.

Ronnie peeked his head in the room and looked at me. I glanced up at him as I saw him mouth are you okay? I nodded and gently laid Niall onto the floor as he snored softly. I got up from the floor and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. Ronnie wrapped his arm around me as we headed to our bedroom to sleep for the upcoming day.

“Natalie, what’s wrong? Is it Niall and Harry?” I nodded.

“Did I make the right choice in turning them? I mean what if we die to the White Bloods?”

“Ah, you’re worried about that. I’m worried too Natalie if we do die I kill all of Falling in Reverse and Black Veil Brides, and I don’t think I’d be able to have a peaceful afterlife with that on my shoulders.” I nodded in agreement.

“It’s bad enough my parents believe I’m dead but if they get the notice that Niall is dead then it would completely crush them. Why does my brother have to be an idiot?” I chuckled to hide my feelings. Ronnie and I entered our bedroom to sleep in an uncomfortable silence. We slowly got into bed and I cuddled into Ronnie’s arms as my thoughts raced through my mind.

“Ronnie, we will win. If not for us then for them.” Ronnie kissed the back of my neck in agreement and I turned to face him so I could plant a firm kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss with a chuckle and turned me back around so he could cuddle me better. I was not losing my life over my brother’s stupid mistake and I will not let my coven fall because of it. This I was certain of.


	7. Chapter 7

I looked at the White Blood hunter that stood before me with a look of betrayal. I would have expected anyone but the man standing in front of me, and as he raised a dagger made of only the purest materials I swore that my life was going to end in front of me. He started bringing the dagger down at my already wounded body, but, when it was supposed to hit me I didn’t feel any impact. I opened my eyes as I realized they had been shut to find Harry with the dagger through his hand. He was growling as he looked at his once best friend and started shoving him away from me.

“This is all your fault, Liam!” I watched in horror as Harry pinned Liam to the wall and ripped into his neck with his fangs. Liam cried out in pain as Harry began draining him and shoved the dagger straight through Harry’s stomach. I could hear a grunt of pain come from Harry but he was relentless as he drained Liam. I pulled Harry off Liam as he had almost killed him and looked at Liam as he sank to the floor. I looked away as Liam looked up at me with an expression asking me to help him. My body felt heavy as I made my way over to Harry and dropped down to my knees in front of him. He looked at me through a pained expression as his stomach burned from the stab wound and yelped as I gripped the dagger and yanked it out in one swift motion. I held out my wrist in front of Harry, it took him a minute before he got the picture and bit into my wrist. I gasped in pain as I held Harry’s head to my wrist until he healed then made him pull away so I could heal.

“Harry….Turn him…” I pointed to Liam weakly and looked up at Harry as he stood up and advanced towards Liam. Liam shook his head and attempted to get away from Harry but was too weak to fight against him as he grabbed him by the throat and bit into him to release his venom. Ronnie ran into the room covered in blood as my vision began dancing with spots.

“Natalie!” I felt his arms wrap around me as I fell over against him.

“Is she okay?!” That was Niall’s voice. He must’ve been with Ronnie when the White Bloods sent their assassins.

“She’s fine thankfully, she’s just tired from healing Harry.” I relaxed against him as he lifted me off the ground and kissed my head. I could hear screams in the distance as Liam started to turn into one of us and join our coven. I knew we wouldn’t be able to forgive him for a long time so I feared his life here would not be a very good one.

“Ronnie, did I take too much blood?” I felt Ronnie shook his head.

“No, you took just enough. She knew what she needed to give you which is why she stopped you, she just needs to rest because feeding one of your own creations can make you become exhausted.” I chuckled softly against Ronnie’s body as he looked down at me.

“What’s funny, Natalie?” I opened my eyes as I felt some of my strength returning to me and looked up at him.

“The way you address your fledglings.” Ronnie shook his head and chuckled. Ronnie carefully sat me down so I could stand up with him still bracing me in case I stumbled.

“How’re you feeling, Natalie?” Harry and Niall seemed to be perfectly in sync as they asked the question. I looked at both of them strangely before shaking my head and laughing.

“I’m better; my strength is returning quickly.” I looked over at Liam as I saw him waking up and looking around. I walked over to him and smiled down at him

“Now Liam, you want to live right?” My voice was threatening but I wore a happy smile on my face. He nodded obviously unnerved.

“You are now a part of our coven, like it or not, and should Ronnie or I die millions of people will suffer. Do you understand?” He nodded again.

“Good. Now, welcome to your new home!”


	8. Chapter 8

It had been just as I had suspected; no one treated Liam as anything more than a slave. My heart ached as I watched from the sidelines while the others pushed him around and called him by unforgivable names. I knew I was doing exactly what the boys had done to me upon knowing that my brother abused me and couldn’t take it any longer. I put on a fake smile as I stood from my throne and walked down to where One Direction kicked around Liam and put my hand up to make them all stop. I walked up to Liam and grabbed him by the throat as I lifted him from the ground. One Direction backed away as I looked at them.

“I will be taking Liam for a little while. No one disturbs me in my bedroom is that understood?” They nodded in agreement and I walked off to my room with Liam in my hand. I glanced over at Ronnie as he followed me with Andy beside him. I released Liam’s throat as the four of us entered my room and looked at Ronnie and I. We both sighed and looked at each other before looking back at them. I approached Liam and rubbed his cheek softly.

“This is my fault, Liam, I’m so sorry, but I need you to step up for them out there. I know they don’t understand why you joined the hunters but I do, I know they lead you to believe that once turned we were all monsters and that all we wanted to do was kill, but we aren’t like that are we?” He shook his head no and looked down away from me. Andy and Ronnie watched as I lifted Liam’s head back up so he was looking into my eyes, “One Direction needs your guidance still and I know they’ve seemingly turned against you but they’re just hurt.”

”Natalie, I-” I placed my finger on his lips to silence him as I looked up at him. I glanced back at Andy as I prepared to reveal Ronnie and I’s plan to them.  
“Ronnie and I have, we’ve chosen the ones from our half of the fledglings that we believe can carry on for us. We have decided that you, Liam, and you, Andy, were the most capable of leading this coven and keeping everyone safe and in line.”

Liam looked at me with wide eyes as he figured out what I meant, “what about you two?!”

I chuckled sadly as Ronnie wrapped his arms around me, “We’ve decided to give ourselves to the White Blood Hunters. I need you two to really listen now do you understand?” They both nodded, “upon them killing us, I need each of you to inform the media through an anonymous tip that Falling in Reverse, Black Veil Brides, and One Direction have all been killed in a plane accident and tour bus accident. We will have extended members of our coven create the wreckage and make the accident seem real. This will allow the hunters to believe that all of our covens have been killed and will hopefully lead to all of you have more peaceful lives from here on out.”

“And should that fail and they keep hunting us?” Liam asked Andy was the first to step in.

“Then we kill everyone and anyone who dare near our home. Be they human or be they night creature.” Liam nodded. Ronnie and I grabbed Liam and Andy by the throat so we could transfer the lives of those we held dear to them. I bit into Liam’s neck and he yelled in pain as the lives of every fledgling I, Harry, or anyone else under me created. Andy grunted in pain as Ronnie bit into him and groaned as the same thing was done to him.

“We will miss all of you, but we hope that you can understand why we are doing this?” They both nodded as their bites healed.

“We will miss the both of you as well. I hope we all meet again down in hell.” I chuckled at Andy and nodded. Ronnie opened the window in my room and we both hopped out with our friends watching as we vanished. This wasn’t going to be an easy thing for them to explain to everyone else but that’s why we chose who we did because we knew they both could handle it. Of course, Falling in Reverse is already aware of what’s happening but One Direction and Black Veil Brides aren’t.

“Ronnie, are we making the right choice?” Ronnie looked over at me as we ran towards the location of the hunter’s headquarters.

He nodded, “I believe we are. After all, we are the real targets not any of them so if they believe that our deaths have brought the destruction of this entire coven then they can choose to live and grow anywhere they want without fear.” Ronnie was right. This was the best decision we could’ve made and I know this is something that we won’t take to the afterlife with regret.

“Here we are, are you ready?” I looked up to see a mansion similar to the one we lived in and nodded.

“Yeah, for our friends right?” Ronnie nodded.

“For our friends.”


	9. Chapter 9

I took one last look at the man I loved before he willingly gave his life for his friends. I thought about my life before Ronnie and how I had wanted to die so badly that I had taken my own life. Now that I've felt his love and found someone who I could hold for an eternity and not get bored I didn't want to die. Ronnie glanced over at me and took my hand in his, I could feel the same fear and love in his touch. I looked up towards the mansion then back at Ronnie and growled. I reached into my pocket and removed the pocket knife I kept there for emergencies. I flipped it open and pulled some venom from my fangs and coated the knife.

“What're you doing, Natalie?” I looked back at Ronnie with my eyes burning red as I went into feeding form.

“Are we seriously going to give our lives to these people? If they see through our plan then our deaths were pointless because they'd never be happy and in peace. We need to kill every one of these people in order for them to live happily.” Ronnie thought about it before chuckling.

“Glad I am not the only one that sees the problem here.” Ronnie pulled a small dagger from his combat boots and laced it with his venom.

“From what I saw when reading Niall’s mind most of them on the inside are werewolves. Our venom should dispatch them and any normal vampires within their walls.” Ronnie walked over to me and kissed me deeply. I returned it happily before we both pushed open the doors to the mansion. Immediately we were surrounded by the guards who proved to indeed be werewolves. I jumped on top of the spears they had pointed towards us and stabbed my knife down into the one on my lefts skull. Ronnie followed suit dragging the dagger across the throat of the two next to him. His eyes shone red as the blood splattered onto the pretty white marble flooring. We glanced up to see vampires heading down the stairs towards us, I looked around for a way to quickly dispatch them and saw a glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling, I looked towards Ronnie who got the idea and with his hands launched me up to the top of the chandelier. I gripped the brass-coated chain and ripped it apart before jumping off as the vampires were beneath it. I watched with hunger as their bodies exploded under the force of the crashing chandelier. Ronnie shielded his eyes as glass flew towards him from the impact.

“Natalie….” I heard the one voice I was half-expecting and growled as I turned to face him. I bared my teeth as I saw Zayn standing behind Ronnie with a silver dagger. Ronnie didn't seem worried at all as he quickly spun and now held Zayn hostage with the same dagger. I walked towards Zayn and smelled his human blood causing my thirst to worsen as I approached him closer. Zayn struggled against Ronnie as my fangs elongated and I bit into the tender flesh of his neck. Zayn cried out for help from one of the other vampires in the mansion but none came. I drained Zayn before dropping him to the floor barely alive and looking at Ronnie.

“Remind me to save him once our safety is guaranteed.” Ronnie nodded and we continued up the marble staircase to where the head of this location waited.

Ronnie and I killed several more night creatures before finally reaching the ornate dark oak doors that towered over Ronnie’s 6’1 stature. I looked down at the deep maroon heels that I wore and leaned down to remove them in preparation of the battle to come. I twirled the chrome pocket knife in my hand before gripping it tightly and nodding at Ronnie. He shoved the door open with a force I had never seen him use before and within the door stood a proud and cocky old man. He teeth were elongated indicating he was of the werewolves and his eyes were bloodshot meaning he hadn't fed in a while. I focused around the room and held up four fingers to signal how many were in hiding. The old man signaled for them to come out and as he was sidetracked I went straight for his mind.

“Jonas. That's his name.”

“You bitch!” Ronnie seemed to become enraged at me being called that.

“You're about to find out what makes my kind different from Vampires, Jonas.” Ronnie sounded different as growled. This wasn't the same Ronnie I entered the mansion with. No this was the Ronnie that ruled a coven and held unimaginable strength I have yet to see. Ronnie focused on Jonas and suddenly he was thrown from his spot on the red carpet below our feet. Ronnie looked at the wolves than to me, I nodded not needing any instruction and flipped my pocket knife open. Ronnie stopped me and handed me the dagger he was using which I took and jumped in between Ronnie and the wolves.

I felt a strange feeling within my stomach that wasn't there before. Something within my mind told me to scream and focus on the feeling, I did as I began screaming only to find it was amplified into a high pitch screech that filled the entire the room. It brought the wolves down to their knees and forcefully changed them back into their human forms crying in agony. I held the screech as long as I could before closing my mouth to take a deep breath. I looked at Ronnie and I finally understood what differentiated us from the regular vamps: we could tap into special powers that no other species could. Upon thinking about everything that has happened to me I realized I was able to use psychic abilities as well that screech. Ronnie was smirking as my screech had brought Jonas to his knees long enough for him to be decapitated. The anguished howls of dying wolves echoed around us as they slowly changed back into their human forms upon death.

I looked at Ronnie and saw him starting to collapse, I quickly caught him and gently lowered both he and I to the floor. I looked down at Ronnie’s stomach to see the pointed end of the sword broken off within his flesh. He coughed up blood as he laid his head in my lap and looked up at me in pain. I gripped the blade despite the burning in my hands and pulled gently to remove the blade as slowly as I could to make sure I didn’t damage his insides further. Ronnie threw his head back onto my lap in pain as he yelled out and clawed the carpet; ripping it in the process. When I had fully removed the blade I helped Ronnie sit up against my body and placed his fangs against my neck.

“Natalie…” Ronnie was weakening as he tried to lift his head off my neck.

“Do it, Ronnie, please…” I knew why he didn't want to but I couldn't just let him die. He was apart of a band that millions loved and looked up to, it didn’t matter if I died because everyone already believes me to be dead and the only reason I ever mattered was that I was the sister of a celebrity.

“I'll kill you...if I take what I...need…”

“I know, but it’s okay. Millions of people look up to you and your band Ronnie, you can’t leave them. I don’t matter to anyone because as far as the world is concerned I’m already dead and besides, I lived a life of abuse at the hands of my brother which you saved me from. I never knew what it was like to be loved before you saved me Ronnie and now that I have I can finally rest in peace and go to the afterlife with a smile on my face..” I smiled down at Ronnie with tears in my eyes as I knew I was never going to see his face ever again.

“Natalie…” I reached my hand up and cut gently across my neck in front of his face so his instincts would take over. His eyes turned red as his fangs grew and he bit into my neck. I screamed in pain at his roughness but held his head there until I saw the wound healing.

My hand dropped from Ronnie’s head as everything seemed to be so far away. My head felt like it was going to explode as Ronnie continued to drain the blood from my body. He pulled away moments before I passed out and I could hear his tears as he pulled me closer to him. I laid limply against his body and listened to his breathing as he sobbed into my hair.

“I’m sorry...god please don't die…” I lifted my hand weakly and grabbed his hand, I pulled it down to me and kissed it softly.

“I love you, Ronnie…” I closed my eyes and passed out in his arms without a regret in the world. I would be going to the afterlife knowing I saved someone I loved and I couldn’t ask for anything better than that.


	10. Chapter 10

I stood up while holding Natalie and looked around at the massacre we created. It was the faults of these bastards that Natalie was dying in my arms and I will kill every last one of them until the werewolf breed was no longer in existence. I will make sure that her sacrifice was not in vain despite how much it hurt to hold her as she was dying and not be able to do a damn thing about it. I kicked open the door as I prepared to leave and saw Zayn Malik unconscious on the floor at the end of the staircase. She had wanted to save him despite everything he had done to her, and that’s what I loved about her, her heart was triple the size of mine despite what anyone did to her. I kneeled down beside him as I gently placed Natalie on the floor and used my nail to cut into my flesh to drip blood and venom into his mouth. I pat his face to awaken him as the transformation started to take place and upon opening his eyes he looked up at me with fear. I grabbed his shirt and lifted him off the floor as I picked up Natalie before walking away without another word. He would find me when he wanted to.

I thought about how Andy saved Natalie when I first turned her and hurried back home. As I neared the mansion my coven called home I was greeted by all of my friends, who as soon as they saw Natalie was looking at me with concern. Niall followed me inside as I went straight to the couch and laid Natalie down before running off to find something to do an emergency blood draw. Niall watched me as I found everything I needed before running back to Natalie.

“Ronnie, what happened when you two got to the mansion?” I shook my head.

“Natalie decided she didn’t want to die and that we were going to kill everything we saw. Everything was going great until we got to that pack’s leader, Jonas, Natalie took on the guards while I fought Jonas and I guess somewhere in the middle I was stabbed through my stomach with a silver blade and it broke off inside my flesh. I knew I was going to die but Natalie wasn’t going to let me die she let me smell her blood and I drained her fucking dry...she knew that I was going to kill her but she saved me anyways...we don’t have long but I think I can save her.”

“How?!”

“Every human body holds approximately five liters of blood, which translate to rough ten pints. I can either have someone give her all of their blood and essentially their life or five vampires can give one liter of blood and be a little sick for a couple of days but survive and save Natalie.” I was focusing on making sure everything was ready and hadn’t noticed the rest of One Direction enter the room as well as Black Veil Brides.

“Okay, well, I and the boys that's here can make four. We’ll need one more.” Niall looked at the boys as they nodded in agreement that they would help save her. Andy was about to step forward as Zayn walked into the room panting. He raised his hand signaling he would volunteer as the fifth vamp and I nodded.

“What we will do is I will take one of your blood first and immediately get that straight into Natalie. That’ll keep her alive long enough for me to set up an IV and take the remainder of the blood from the rest of you. Niall, being that you are blood-related to her I think you should do the first part.” He stepped forward as I gently lifted Natalie and dripped some of my blood onto her tongue to bring out her fangs. Niall placed his wrist inside Natalie’s mouth and I pushed her fangs into his skin so his blood would start pouring straight into her throat. I supported Niall as he began to get weak the more he gave. I eventually pulled Natalie’s head away as life started coming back to her although she was still unconscious.

Andy helped keep Niall up as I prepared the other boys and started drawing blood. Zakk lifted up Natalie and took her to our room where she could be comfortably given blood until she would awaken. Andy helped Niall to his room to rest as I continued with the other boys. Soon though I had been given four more pints of blood that would save my lover’s life.

I cleaned up the mess I had created in our living room as the boys were helped to their rooms and looked out the window. I had to keep reminding myself that Natalie would be fine and all I had to do was be right at her side when she awoke. We had succeeded in taking out the pack in our area and I had saved her, but something still didn’t feel right about the night and I worried what was to come.


	11. Chapter 11

I looked down at Natalie’s unconscious body as she lay in our bed. It’d hadn’t even been three days since I had killed Jonas but the others were already out celebrating. I wanted to be out there in the living room celebrating with them but I couldn’t leave Natalie, I needed her at my side. The unsettling feeling I had gotten that day still hasn’t faded and I worried that it had something to do with allowing Zayn to join our coven. It had struck me as odd when I thought back to the day we found him and he was still human in a mansion of night creatures, the only human at that. I figured they would have turned him, but no, they left him human and something about that didn’t sit right with me. There had to be a reason that he was human and I needed to find it quickly, especially since he had just given Natalie the blood she needed to survive. I heard a soft groan come from the bed and looked down to see Natalie finally waking up as she looked up at me.

“Ronnie?” I took her hand and gently squeezed it.

I help her sit up after she had struggled to do so on her own, I pulled her up for a gentle kiss then pulled away to see her beautiful face full of worry. She sensed something was wrong as the door behind me opened up and Zayn walked in. She looked up at me with a knowing look as something about his scent seemed off to me. I quietly grabbed Natalie’s pocket knife from within my pants and flipped it open without Zayn seeing. Zayn began walking over to us until he saw Natalie was perfectly healthy and looking at him with concern. I threw the pocket knife at Zayn who caught it and threw it back harder than the real Zayn would’ve been capable of. I blocked the pocket knife from hitting Natalie by allowing it to stab into my arm. I hissed in pain when I yanked it out and looked over at Zayn. He tried to fake an apologetic smile but the smirk plastered on his face wasn’t fooling anyone.

“Where’s the real Zayn?” He laughed. I knew immediately that this wasn’t Zayn.

“Dead. We killed him so I could possess his body and get into your coven.” I caught some of his scents as he began walking towards us and recognized him immediately as one of our kind.

“Ronnie, what’s going on? What does he mean that Zayn is dead?” I looked back at a confused Natalie.

“He’s one of our kind and, like your screech, his special power is possessing dead bodies. Problem with this power is though, if his body is killed before he can vacate it then he dies with it. Unfortunately, the fact that he’s inside Zayn’s body means that the real Zayn is dead. Killed by the White Blood Hunters.”

Natalie’s eyes turned purple as she took in this information. She looked up at the impostor with an expression that froze him in his place. The boys of One Direction started screaming out in pain from the living room as Natalie focused on the impostor. I stood frozen in my place as I watched Natalie point towards him and he bent over in pain as he clutched his stomach. I wondered if Natalie had special powers that surpassed even my own as I watched what was happening in front of me.

“Die.” The man possessing Zayn started yelling in pain as he clutched at his stomach and gasping for air. The bedroom door opened as Niall stumbled in while grasping at his chest. I looked between him and this person before hurrying over to him and holding him up. Niall coughed out blood onto the floor and I knew immediately that I had to stop Natalie or she would kill her friends. I wasn’t even sure what was going on but this power used the life of her friends to inflict pain on others and this wasn’t something she needed to be doing. I placed Niall in a lounge chair near the door before running over to Natalie and grabbing her. I shook her as hard as I could but her focus never left this person in front of us. One Direction was screaming in agony and I did the one thing I hoped would save her from this trance: I slapped her.

Natalie looked at me with tears in her eyes as she blinked and looked at me confused. She looked between Niall and the impostor were both on the floor. The impostor was dead on the floor and Niall was nearly there as well. Natalie looked up at me with a look of horror as she realized what had happened.

“Ronnie...what did I do..?” I sighed as tears fell from her eyes.

“I’m not entirely sure myself love, but I think you started sapping the life from your fledglings to kill the impostor. This was my first time ever seeing something like that so even I am not entirely sure.”

“They’ll be okay won’t they?” I looked over to Niall and I could tell they wouldn’t be okay. Natalie almost killed him and I’m sure the rest of the boys looked like this also. I knew she needed me to reassure her but I don’t think even I could at the moment.

“Yes baby, they’ll be okay.” I was lying through my damned teeth and she knew that as she looked at me. I hated lying to her but I didn’t want to crush her anymore.

“You’re lying, I did a horrible thing didn’t I?” I nodded having given up. Hiding the truth from her would only hurt her further when something went wrong with them.

“I’d like to be alone please Ronnie?” I nodded.

“Of course babe. I’ll be out in the living room tending to the boys when you feel like you need me.” She nodded and I helped Niall off the floor. I walked him out of her room and closed the door behind me as I handed Niall off to Ashley who had already helped the other boys off the floor. Niall looked at me but I avoided his gaze as I thought about Natalie.

“Ronnie, what happened in there?” Niall looked at me as he talked weakly.

“Honestly, I don’t know and I’m scared for her. She found out that Zayn was dead and that thing that everyone thought was Zayn was really his corpse being possessed by another of our kind then everything went to hell.” They looked at me surprised but were more worried about Natalie.

I loved Natalie with everything I had and I know I made her happy by saving her, but I wondered if I had done the right thing. I could see the exhaustion taking a toll on her body as the days passed and I could feel her becoming more depressed as time went on and I didn’t want to make her keep going through that every day just for my sake.

“I want all of you to spend as much time with Natalie as possible within the next three weeks.” I finally turned to look at everyone.

“Why?” Niall asked.

“Upon the next full moon, I’m going to let Natalie rest in peace once more. Being her mate, I can feel the exhaustion, the depression, tearing her down. I know Natalie is only pushing through it because of us and I don’t want her to keep suffering, especially if it’s because of me.”

“You know what this will do to you right?” Andy pushed himself from his position against the wall and looked at me.

“Yeah, I’m aware, but Natalie comes first.” I didn’t bother answering any more questions as I turned and left the mansion. I looked down at my watch and smirked when it showed it was midnight. I needed to go on a hunt and this would be the perfect time as the drunks are just heading home from the bars. I started running as I thought about what I had said back in the mansion knowing the physical toll this would take upon my body once she’s gone, but Natalie needed this and I would stand by that.


	12. Chapter 12

I looked up from my lap when Niall entered the room and looked at me. I knew he was going to question me about Ronnie’s announcement and maybe even attempt to talk me out of it but Ronnie was right. I loved Ronnie but as each day passed I knew I couldn’t handle it, I wasn’t cut out for all this supernatural beings, interspecies wars, etc. and I was glad that Ronnie understood that. As my mate Ronnie would suffer dearly for me passing away, and that thought hurt, but even he knew that it was finally my time to rest once and for all.

“Natalie?” I smiled at Niall as he sat on my bed, “Is what Ronnie told us true?” I nodded without speaking because if I spoke I would cry. I thought back to what Ronnie had told me upon first reviving me and sighed. I fought back my own tears and looked up at my brother.

“I need you to get the rest of the boys, please?” Niall nodded and went to the door. He yelled for the rest of the boys and once they were all in the room I smiled at them then looked at them with a serious expression which seemed to catch them off guard.

“As you know I will no longer be around in one month and I need all you to be prepared for what is to come. Falling in Reverse and Black Veil Brides are both aware of what is coming so I need to catch you four up on it as well, upon my death Ronnie will be in a lot of pain. That’s what happens to soul mates when one dies and he will be deathly ill for quite a while, your job as fledglings to this coven is to protect the founding members, which in this case are Andy and Ronnie. You may object to this but please remember, Ronnie is nearly killing himself in order to give me peace, and you four should be grateful for him.” Niall stepped forward.

“Ronnie gave me more time with you to make up for what I did to you so I’ll return the favor with my life.” I smiled at Niall.

“You saved me from an angry Harry even when I betrayed you. I will do anything I can for the coven.” Liam stepped forward. Harry and Louis were the only two that hadn’t said anything since their first meeting with me wasn’t the happiest. Harry finally stepped forward and looked at me guiltily.

“I almost killed you when I first saw you at that gala, I will protect Ronnie and this coven to repay you for that.” I stood up out of my bed and stumbled just a bit before walking over to Harry and hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms back around me and laid his head on my shoulder as we hugged. I pulled away and rubbed his cheek gently as I looked into his eyes. Louis stepped forward and sighed.

“I will protect everyone because I ignored you when you came to me for help to escape from Niall. I ignored you so many times even when I was in the same room as you and him which I regret to this day.” I looked at Louis and smiled softly to let him know that I forgive him.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach and doubled over clutching at my stomach. I looked up at the boys and gasped in pain.  
“Where’s Ronnie?”

“He went out on a hunt,” I screamed in agony and heard Andy yell in pain as well.

“We need to go find him, now! If we don’t, we’re all going to die…” I focused on the location of Ronnie to the best of my ability and once I found his location I looked up at the boys.

“We need to hurry…” They nodded and we all jumped from my bedroom window with me. I could feel Ronnie slipping away as we ran so I picked up my own pace and eventually we came upon the spot. I found Ronnie with a silver, garlic-infused blade sticking out from his chest on the ground in the middle of four White Blood Hunters. I stabbed my hand through one's back as I snuck up on them and ripped his heart from his chest. I jumped in front of Ronnie and looked around at the remaining three hunters. The boys each snuck up behind one while Harry joined me at my side and copied what I did to the first one. I dropped down beside Ronnie and looked at him with a sad smile.

“They...they blindsided me…” I placed my finger on his lips and gripped onto the blade. This was just like the fight with Jonas and I knew how this was going to end. I lifted Ronnie into my arms and moved my hair from my shoulder to expose my neck. Ronnie knew there was no point in fighting me since I would just force him so he carefully bit into my neck and drank until he was healed enough to make it home. I felt dizzy as he stood up and lifted me into his arms.

“Let's go home.” He started running home and I closed my eyes until we were home.

“I love you, Ronnie..” He walked into our home and headed straight for our room to finish his healing.

“I love you too, Natalie..” Ronnie pressed his lips against mine for a deep and passionate kiss which I gladly returned before feeling him bite into my neck. I gasped in pain and held onto Ronnie. As he nearly finished draining my blood I felt so sick and weak. My hand fell from his back as my last drop of blood was drained from my body and I closed my eyes one last time.


	13. Chapter 13

I felt her hand fall from my back and wanted to stop feeding on her but reminded myself that she needed this. Natalie needed to finally rest in peace. I pulled away when hardly any blood was coming from her neck and laid her back on our bed. I wiped the blood away from her neck and covered her with our red comforter as I looked at her one last time. She looked so peaceful laying in our bed, it was almost as if she were just sleeping, but the pain surfacing in my stomach told a different tale. I left my room and walked into the living room where my friends were watching me carefully.

“You can say your final goodbyes now. Her body will be buried tonight once you are all done.” Niall was the first to say his final goodbyes as expected. He may have done terrible things to her but he obviously loved his little sister.

I clutched at my stomach in agony as the symptoms of her death sat in. Andy and Harry were the first two at my side as I coughed up blood and started to feel dizzy.

“You need to go lay down Ronnie.” I nodded in agreement as I couldn't do much more. Andy helped me to a spare bedroom with Harry staying at my side as well.

I laid in my bed and looked up at the ceiling as I thought about what all has happened. Harry didn't leave the room as expected so I looked up at him curiously.

“I don't mean to bother you especially after losing your mate but I have a couple questions.” I nodded.

“When you meet your mate, how do you know?”

I chuckled weakly, “There's this unexplainable feeling of overwhelming warmth that spreads through your body and when it happens you'll know.”

“I think it already has, but my mate isn't normal. I thought I was supposed to mate with a female but my mate is a guy.” I was surprised to hear Harry tell me that. It was definitely unusual but certainly not unheard of.

“Harry, who is your mate?” He blushed and looked away from me.

“Its Niall, I get this joy and love feeling when I am around him. I can only believe his my mate.”

“Harry you need to connect with Niall and see where that goes.” He nodded.

“I will, thank you Ronnie and I'm sorry I bothered you.” I smiled as I laid back in my bed as Harry left the room. I figured I would take a small nap while waiting to bury my love. I closed my eyes and was immediately unconscious.


End file.
